jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Jimmy Neutron's Inventions
This is a list of all of the inventions of Jimmy Neutron. Also see the Inventions Category. Goddard Main Article: Goddard Episode Invented/First Appearance: Runaway Rocketboy Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators Goddard is Jimmy's robot dog who has been used the most of all of his inventions. VOX Episode Invented/First Appearance: Runaway Rocketboy Last Appearance: VOX is Jimmy's main computer and the female voice inside Jimmy's lab. She is usually used for the purpose of helping Jimmy. She is voiced by Megan Cavanagh. Hovercar Main Article: Hover Car Episode Invented/First Appearance: When Pants Attack Last Appearance: The League of Villains The Hovercar is used in many episodes for Jimmy to move from place to place around Retroville and-occasionally-the world. It is one of his most-used inventions along with his rocket and Goddard. Jet Pack Main Article: Jet Pack Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: Attack of the Twonkies The Jet Pack has been seen throughout the series, used to help Jimmy travel easily. It malfunctions on occasion. Robo-Walker Episode Invented/First Appearance: When Pants Attack Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators Use: To help Jimmy suck pants in When Pants Attack. It has done nothing that is notably important since. Hypercube Episode Invented/First Appearance: Hyper Corn Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide The Hypercube is shown to be able to contain large amounts of objects and people (as shown by Cindy and Libby in Holly Jolly Jimmy). Brobot Main Article: Brobot Episode Invented/First Appearance: Brobot Last Appearance: The League of Villains Brobot was invented by Jimmy when he wanted a younger brother. However, he was eventually sent to the Moon with his parents. Mombot and Popbot Episode Invented/First Appearance: Brobot Last Appearance: The Junkman Cometh Mombot and Popbot were built to be the parents of Brobot when Jimmy sent him to the moon. Amusement Park Space Armada Episode Invented/First Appearense: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: When Jimmy and the others were going to rescue their parents from the Yolkians, they put rockets on the rides of Retroland turning them into a fleet of space ships so they could fly through space to get to the Yolkian Planet to save them. Pant Eliminator Episode Invented/First Appearance: When Pants Attack Last Appearance: When Pants Attack The Pant Eliminator is used in When Pants Attack to shoot clothespins at pants controlled by nanochips. It has not been used or seen since. Cheese Ray Episode Invented/First Appearance: Last Appearance: The Cheese Ray has been seen and used throughout the series, but never for a specific purpose. The reason Jimmy invented it is unknown. In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Timmy Turner used it to be sure if The Cheese Ray passed as his own for his science fair. Neutronic Game Pyramid Episode Invented/First Appearance: Ultra Sheen Last Appearence: See Neutronic Game Pyramid. Shoebot Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: See Jimmy Run The Shoebot is used to tie Jimmy's shoes. In Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, it accidentally or possibly intentionally tied Jimmy's shoes together, making him trip when he was getting ready to go to school. It later appeared in See Jimmy Run to participate in shoe-involving experiments. Shrink Ray Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: The Shrink Ray has many uses. It can shrink or enlarge items or people, speed up and slow down time, and Jimmy claimed he could have used it to disable the Nanochips in When Pants Attack. Super Bubblegum-Mobile Episode Invented/First Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour When Jimmy missed the bus, he decided to use his Super Bubblegum-Mobile to get to school faster. But while bouncing after the bus he hits a tree causing the bubble to pop and Cindy and the others laugh at him. In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Sheen bounced in it. Girl-Eating Plant Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: Nicktoons: Globs of Doom The Girl-Eating Plant has been shown being experimented with before, by having Jimmy show it pictures and it eating the picture of the girl, yet it has never been used for it's implied purpose, though he did leave it at Cindy's doorstep in one instance. The plant was also a boss in the latest Nicktoons game, Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Neutronic Burping Soda Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius The Neutronic Burping Soda has been used to induce "one burp per sip." Although chugging it will cause one to burp multiple times and over time said burps will increase in length and volume as seen in the end of the movie with Judy Neutron and Hugh Neutron. Communications Satellite Episode Invented/First Appearense: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: Jimmy used this invention (which was made from a toaster) to try to communicate with alien life forms. After Jimmy launched it up into space, the Yolkians later found it. After watching Jimmy's message from it, they head towards earth to capture all the parents. Time Machine Microwave First Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: The Eggpire Strikes Back Jimmy used this microwave to create pearls for a necklace to give to his Mom so she might let him go to Retroland. Jimmy also took this invention out while looking for something to help prove that the Yolkians might still be evil. Smart Pants Episode Invented/First Appearance: When Pants Attack Last Appearance: When Pants Attack Smart Pants was an invention that he intended to help him never have to pick up his own pants. But, it backfired and caused mayhem in Retroville. It has not been seen since. X-Ray Spex First Appearance: The Eggpire Strikes Back Last Appearence: This pair of spex is what helps Jimmy see inside things. Jimmy took them out while trying to find something to try to help him prove the Yolkians might still be evil. Book Gum Episode Invented/First Appearance: Birth of a Salesman Last Appearance: Birth of a Salesman Book Gum was initially just an invention of Jimmy's that he planned to use in order to allow people full knowledge of a book by just chewing it. Jimmy later used a bunch of Book Gum to break down Willie Loman 3000. Neutronic Air Gum Episode Invented/First Appearance: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion Last Appearance: The Evil Beneath Jimmy, Carl and Sheen used this gum so they could breath underwater. In Nicktoons Unite!, Jimmy gave some to Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom when they were in Spongebob Squarepants' home town, the Bikini Bottom. Willie Loman 3000 Episode Invented/First Appearance: Birth of a Salesman Last Appearance: Party at Neutron's (cameo) The Willie Loman 3000 was a robot whose purpose was to sell items and he won't take "no" for an answer. He was originally intended to help Jimmy win a contest, but he ended up causing trouble instead and has not been used since. Nanobots Episode Invented/First Appearence: Safety First Last Appearence: Fundemonium Jimmy made these two little robots to fight off Terry Finster so he'll leave him alone. They were a good use for Jimmy at first, until they then started to do bad things. Including deleting everyone in Retroville and the world. Brain Drain 8000 Episode Invented/First Appearance: Normal Boy Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour The Brain Drain 8000 was originally intended to help Jimmy gain the intelligence of a normal child. Although it did not work well and nearly caused disaster, it has been used on several occasions since. Anti-Aging Tonic Episode Invented/First Appearance: Granny Baby Last Appearance: Granny Baby The Anti-Aging Tonic was intended to help Jimmy get his grandmother younger so she wouldn't talk about gross things. But it back fired and turned her into a talking baby who always poops in her diaper and talks about gross stuff and cries. It has not been seen since then. Hall Pass Afetocator Episode Invented/First Appearnce: Hall Monster Last Appearence: When Jimmy became Hall Monitor, he used this device to detect people's hall passes. ID and Vetrotech Scanner Episode Invented/First Appearence: Hall Monster Last Appearence: The Eggpire Strikes Back (cameo) When Jimmy became Hall Monitor, he used this helmet to scan people's IDs and Vetrotechs. X-Ray Episode Invented/First Appearence: Hall Monster Last Appearence: When Jimmy became Hall Monitor, he used this device to look into Sheen's bag, where he discovered Sheen was carrying gum. Swiss Army Laser First Appearence: Professor Calamitous, I Presume Last Appearence: When Professor Finbarr Calamitous dog napped Goddard, Jimmy used this device to break the straps that strapped Goddard down to a table to rescue him. GillGab 9000 Episode Invented/First Appearance: Raise the Oozy Scab Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour The GillGab 9000 can enable a person to talk to fish. It was only used once, but can be seen in the background. Neutron Submersible Episode Invented/First Appearance: Raise the Oozy Scab Last Appearance: Jimmy and his friends used this submersible to find a treasure in the sunken Oozy Scab pirate ship for Jimmy's project. Fully Automated and Hygienic McSpanky's Episode Invented/First Appearance: Men at Work Last Appearance: When Jimmy, Sheen and Carl get jobs at McSpacky's restaurant, Jimmy redone the restaurant making it more automated and hygienic. Costumers could stick their tongues out onto a tongue scanner which scans their tongues which scans their taste buds and the restaurant automatically gives the costumers their orders. Things went well, until the computer heard Hugh Neutron talking about Taco Shack which causing it to shake and grow in size and take off and fly like a UFO. The restaurant starts to destroy the other fast food restaurants, until Jimmy rewires Goddard's tongue and tricks it into placing an order for 4 McSpanky's deluxe burgers cooked at 20,000 degrees Fahrenheit. This causes the restaurant to fly up into space and into the sun where it will burn up in the intense heat. Zix, Travoltron, and Tee then find it and turn it into their new spaceship. Hover Hats Episode Invented/First Appearance: Men at Work Last Appearance: These hats are powered by golden objects when placed into them. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl used them to fly around Jimmy's backyard. After Sheen punches a beehive, he and Carl get chased by the bees but fly to fast. After Jimmy gets rid of the bees, their hover hats run out of power and they fall back to the ground. They then realize their gold became ashes. Jimmy then realizes the only thing Jimmy could use to replace their ashed gold is a ton of money, which is why Jimmy decided they must get jobs. CHIP Episode Invented/First Appearance: A Beautiful Mine Last Appearance: CHIP is a hologram that was used for many reasons. He is probably a counterpart of VOX. Neutronic Monster-Maker Episode Invented/First Appearance: Nightmare in Retroville Last Appearance: Nightmare in Retroville The Neutronic Monster Maker resembles an upright standing version of the wheel from Wheel of Fortune but with images of various monsters on it instead of dollar amounts! It transformed Sheen into a werewolf, Carl into a vampire, Hugh into Frankenstein, and Jimmy into a flying octopus. SlumberTron 9000 Episode Invented/First Appearence: Sleepless in Retroville Last Appearence: This machine makes sleepovers fun. It delivers pizza, tells scary stories and gives pillows for pillow fights. But when Carl accidentally pushed all the buttons together, it made the pizza and pillows come to life. Mark I Rocket First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast Last Appearance: This rocket is the vehicle of the ride attraction at Universal Studios Florida, Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoons Blast that the riders ride in when they follow Jimmy, Goddard and Carl while their in the Mark II Rocket on the chase through the Nicktoons after Ooblar after he steals the Mark IV Rocket. Mark II Rocket Episode Invented/First Appearance: Calling All Aliens (Part 4) Last Appearance: Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast The Mark II Rocket was an invention built to fly out of the atmosphere and have Carl launch a Comunication Satlite (a modifed toaster) into space to contact aliens. In Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius when Jimmy was going to deploy the pulse rockets on the Mark II when he, Carl and Goddard left the atmosphere, it malfuctioned; and after Jimmy successfully launched the Comunitcation Satlite to space by himself, it broke down and plunged back to Earth and ended up crash landing on his parents' house. Later on when Jimmy was originally going to have himself, Carl and Goddard rescue the kids' parents from the Yokians, he was repairing the Mark II; but when he turned around, the Mark II fell apart, making Jimmy say "I can fix that." It is unknown what happened to it afterwards in the movie. In Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, its name was revealed to be Mark II, and Jimmy used it to try and catch Ooblar after he stole the Mark IV Rocket. Mark IV Rocket Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast Last Appearance: This rocket gets stolen by Ooblar so Jimmy, Goddard, Carl and the audience go to chase him down to get it back and save the Nicktoons and the planet. Jimmy, Goddard and Carl ride in the Mark II Rocket while the audience ride in the Mark I Rocket. Near the end of the ride, the Mark IV Rocket gets destoryed by Poultra's fire breath. Rocket Bus Episode Invented/First Appearance: A Beautiful Mine Last Appearance: Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby used this vehicle to travel to a big asteroid to go find Astrorubies. Mining Crane Episode Invented/First Appearence: A Beautiful Mine Last Appearence: Jimmy used this crane to dig into the asteroid so they could find Astrorubies. Rocket Board First Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 The Rocket Board was used by Timmy when he was poofed into Jimmy's lab. It works by tapping buttons on the board. VDR First Appearance: Attack of the Twonkies Last Appearance: Attack of the Twonkies The invention was used to catch any Twonkie. Sheenograth First Appearance: Attack of the Twonkies Last Appearance: Attack of the Twonkies The Sheenograth was used to shrink stompers and grompers into Twonkies in Attack of the Twonkies. Brain Gain Helmet Episode Invented/First Appearance: Sheen's Brain Last Appearance: Jimmy turns his Brain Drain 8000 into this helmet to make Sheen smarter so could pass a math test so he won't be left back. His brain gaining experiment works a little to well though. Not only does it make Sheen's IQ very smart, but also causes his brain to expand in size and causes Sheen to want to rule Retroville as an evil dictator. If Sheen was left with his brain growing for to long, it will keep growing until it explodes. But when Sheen thought he accidentally killed Jimmy and Carl, he realized he's become a monster and puts back on the Brain Drain 8000 to drain his brain and he turns back to normal. Wormhole Generator First Appearance: Last Appearance: This generator makes Jimmy travel anywhere he wants to go. Lense Spray First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Video Game Last Appearance: Carl used it before he left Jimmy's Lab causing him to see his blue neutrons. This device makes Jimmy's blue and red neutrons visible to anyone who uses it. This invention was never seen, only mentioned. Teleportation Booth Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Video Game Last Appearance: Jimmy invented this booth as his project for the science fair. Jimmy had to collect a few more parts for it so he can teleport anywhere, even into outer space. When Jimmy enters the Teleportation Booth, the game player could choose anywhere to go by choosing one of the buttons and the booth teleports Jimmy to that area. Yellowscope Episode Invented/First Appearance: Calling All Aliens (Part 3) Last Appearance: Jimmy tried to use this invention to contact Aliens. Sheen arrives with his new taking Ultra Lord action figure that says 27 different sayings. After flipping the Yellowscope's "on" switch, a saying on Sheen's Ultra Lord watch is amplified successfully, causing part of the frame of Mr. and Mrs. Applebee's house to start falling towards them instead of transmitting anything into space. Chrono Arch Episode Invented/First Appearance: The Tomorrow Boys Last Appearance: Jimmy, Goddard, Carl and Sheen used it to travel to the future to see their future selves. In the alternate future, they used it in Future Jimmy's Lab to get back home. Megalomanium Episode Invented/First Appearance: The Tomorrow Boys Last Appearance: This spray makes anyone and anything it touches mad with power. When Jimmy tested it on some planets, it caused them to go crazy and attack Sheen and Carl. When Carl accidentally packed it instead of the lavender in Jimmy's birthday present for Libby, this caused the future to change becoming a terrible future ruled by Libby as an evil dictator. By the end of the episode, Jimmy, Goddard, Carl and Sheen managed to destroy the Megalomanium and turn the future back to normal. Duplicator Episode Appearance: The Trouble with Clones Last Appearance: Jimmy's evil clone used this device to create Evil Earth with caused real Earth to fade into an oblivion. Jimmy was though able to stop Evil Jimmy from causing real Earth to fade and reverse the process and was able to save the planet. Freeze Ray First Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! Last Appearance: When Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner were having a fight to see who goes on a date with Cindy first, Jimmy uses this device to see if Timmy can avoid it. He does so causing it to hit his watch with Cosmo and Wanda in it. Hypno-Beam First Appearance: Hypno-Birthday To You Last Appearance: This device hypnotizes anyone it zaps and whoever gets hypnotized does whatever their told to do. DNA Accelerator First Appearance: Substitute Creature Last Appearance: When everyone in Jimmy's class seem to love Cindy's large, pink, overwatered plant besides Jimmy's piece of spinach, Jimmy used this device to make his spinach more impressing. But when his spinach spits it's seeds into Ms. Fowl's mouth, she grows into a giant green 100 feet tall planet monster that terrorizes Retroville. By the end though, Jimmy shoots his DNA Accelerator into Ms. Fowl's mouth which causes her to shrink back to her normal size. DNA Tracker First Appearance: Holly Jolly Jimmy Last Appearance: When Carl accidentally sits on Jimmy's DNA Tracker, it picks a very strange signal from the Cheez-Nip snack Carl showed off earlier, and Jimmy states that the DNA must be from the saliva on the snack. Carl and Sheen believe that this must be Santa's saliva on the Cheez-Nip and, when Jimmy accidentally suggests it, they decide to go to the North Pole. Cloning Machine First Appearance: Send in the Clones Last Appearance: Jimmy used this machine to create clones of him to do his chores for him. Including Evil Jimmy who caused chaos in Retroville. Gravitrax SK30 First Appearance: Broadcast Blues Last Appearance: When Cindy, Libby and Brittany interrupted Jimmy's sent with their "Funky Jam Dance Party (with some science)" show, he used this invention to make Cindy, Libby, Brittany and the others float up into the air and in a circle as he tries to get his show back. Dreaming Gector 5000 Episode Invented/First Appearance: I Dream of Jimmy Last Appearance: Jimmy used this invention to go into Carl's dreams and helping him whenever something bad happens in the dream. Jimmy then finds out that Carl is having bad dreams because of a giant lima bean (due to the fact that Carl hates lima beans). Later on, after Jimmy escapes the dream, the giant lima bean follows him out of the machine and attacks Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard around the lab. Hologram Projector First Appearence: The Phantom of Retroland Last Appearence: The Eggpire Strikes Back Jimmy uses this projector to fool his parents to make them think he's still in his room. Burp Powered Jet Pack Episode Invented/First Appearance: The Eggpire Strikes Back Last Appearance: Jimmy let Carl wear this Jet Pack so he could fly. After Carl drinks some Purple Flurp and burps into it's tube which caused him to fly up into the air. As Carl kept on burping, he kept on flying. When Carl asks how to get down, Jimmy realizes he hadn't though about the landing. When Carl couldn't burp anymore, he falls back down to the ground. After he landed, he spots the Yolkian Spaceship. Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 Episode Invented/First Appearance: Crime Sheen Investigation Last Appearance: This invention teaches people to dance with electric shocks. Neutroscope First Appearance: Crime Sheen Investigation Last Appearance: When Jimmy, Goddard and Carl went to help Sheen on a mystery to find his Ultra Lord, he uses this device to show him everyone the passed by the old oak tree between 11:47 AM and Sheen's return five minutes later. The suspects were, Cindy and Humphrey, Judy Neutron, a squirrel and Nick. I Can't Believe it's not Oil 9000 Episode Invented/First Appearance: The Science Fair Affair Last Appearance: This machine sucks garbage up it's tube and turns it into a clean oil chamber substitute. When Hugh Neutron arrives carrying Goddard telling Jimmy to keep and eye on him, they both get sucked into it's tube. Jimmy was though able to shut it down before it could cause any harm to them. During the science fair, Hugh and Lars built a larger version of it for Jimmy to use. But after Bolbi accidentally gets mud on everyone with his mud hut maker, the machine sucks Hugh, Lars and Principal Willoughby into it's tube. Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl were though able to disable the machine and save them before it could cause any harm to them. Neutronic Sick Patch Episode Invented/First Appearance: Journey to the Center of Carl Last Appearance: Jimmy invented this patch so kids can make themselves sick so their parents would let them skip school. Jimmy gave one to many of his friends so they can all make themselves sick. But after a few days of being sick and being annoyed by their parents, the patch over time had growing skin that absorbed over it thus infecting Jimmy and his friends' blood. Jimmy and Sheen though were able to shrink themselves down and go inside Carl to extract 1 mitochondria from the germs that have spread in their bloodstreams and not long later the kids are better and ready to go back to school. DNA Re-generator First Appearance: The Eggpire Strikes Back Last Appearance: King Goobot and Ooblar stole and used this invention to create a brand new Poultra so they could feed everyone in Retroville to her. Although, when Poultra was approaching, he thought of a brilliant plan to stop her. After building a dummy made of what is essentially Pop Rocks, and filling Poultra's water dish with Purple Flurp since chickens can't burp, when Poultra breaks into the park and eats the dummy and drinks the Purple Flurp, she explodes and King Goobot and the rest of the Yolkians abandon Retroville and back to the Yolkian Planet. Robo Barber First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Jimmy uses this invention to work on his hair fast. In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Timmy Turner used it while trying to find an invention to use as his project for the science fair. Negative Re-enforcement First Appearance: Sheen's Brain Last Appearance: While trying to get Sheen to concentrate on studying for the math test, Jimmy attaches these little shocking devices onto Sheen while Carl pushes the button on the Negative Re-enforcement remote to shock him every time he gets distracted. Quantum Replay 9000 Episode Invented/First Appearance: Sorry, Wrong Era Last Appearance: Jimmy used this small time machine on Cindy and Libby after he made smoothie come up their noses. When Hugh then used it, he accidentally sends Jimmy, Carl and Sheen back in time 200 Million Years. Hugh then started playing with it. Jimmy though makes another one to help them get back home. Pheromone 976/J Episode Invented/First Appearance: Love Potion 976/J Last Appearance: The League of Villains This potion makes boys fall in love with the first girl they see when they use it. When Jimmy used it, he fell in love with Cindy. When Sheen used it, he fell in love with Libby. When Carl used it, he fell in love with Judy. In The League of Villains, Jimmy used in Beautiful Gorgeous and The Junkman, which caused them to fall in love with each other. Experimental Truth Telling Serum First Appearence: Grumpy Young Men Last Appearence: When Carl ate some of this serum, he started telling all his truths. He stolen Jimmy's toast the other day, he sometimes dreams about girls and he doesn't think Ultra Lord exists. Category:Lists